Red, Red Wine
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Family loyalties, the heart's desires, bloodlust, new wanton friendships and a mysterious power linked to an ancient origins myth that may not be founded on a completely fictional basis. What new twists and turns does fate have for a young woman who bore the future of an entire fading race upon her shoulders at a coexisting school for humans and vampires?
1. Prologue: The Mysterious New Arrival

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Vampire Knight._**

Prologue:

The Mysterious New Arrival

The bright, silver moonlight shone down upon a dark, castle-like building with a heavenly glow. The shadows from the gargantuan building spread out vastly, covering nearly everything with its heavy, almost sinister shadows. The medieval, castle-like structure was actually a school, despite its rather antique looks. The school was named after the headmaster, Kain Cross thus, it was named Cross Academy. This school however, was inherently different from all others as there were two entirely separate classes that resided there.

The first class was dubbed the "Day" class. They, like any normal school, attended their studies during the day. The second was called the "Night" class. The members of the "Night" class reside in an entirely different building than the "Day" class; their dorm is labeled as the Moon Dormitory. They, the mysteriously beautiful and captivating "Night" class members however, only attended to their studies by nightfall. Indeed, Cross Academy was a very special kind of school that harbored a very dangerous secret.

Bright, blinding headlights illuminated the forest surrounded road, as a sleek and shiny black, four door car slowly pulled up to the closed, soaring iron gates of Cross Academy. When the classy looking car finally came to a halt, it parked horizontally to the dark gates with the passenger side facing the entrance. A tall, lean man stepped from the driver's side moments later and with a slow, confident stride walked over to the back right side door and chivalrously opened it, for his solitary passenger.

A soft lukewarm breeze blew by, gently rustling the driver's midnight colored locks and dark, business suit. The driver of the luxurious car didn't appear to be a day over twenty, with his beautiful porcelain-like skin, yet his passive face and stern arctic green eyes held a maturity that far surpassed many twice his age. The man was unearthly handsome, despite the long jagged scar that marred his almost flawless skin. The scar ran vertically down the left side of his face; it started from the top of his eyebrow, over his eye, which strangely held no apparent damage and stopped mere centimeters from his jaw bone. Despite all of this the man was still so very beautiful, though a man should never be called "beautiful" in any normal circumstances, this was however an exception as no other word could or would do.

In the silvery glowing light from the full round moon, the man's passenger slowly and gracefully stepped out of the car. Gently taking the tall, dark haired driver's offered hand, a young woman, bearing the appearance of someone no older than seventeen or eighteen stood under the moon's glowing light. Her shoulder length, dual colored hair was held back in a neat and tidy bun, with her sweep cut bangs tucked neatly behind her left ear. The young woman's appearance was no less striking than her escorts, yet with her crystalline clear, yet serious and calm light grey eyes and slightly round face giving her a more child-ish and innocent appearance. For someone so young, she was dressed the part of an experienced business woman, instead of a teenager.

"My Lady, all you need is to say the word and we will return home, you needn't do this. There are other ways of proceeding." The young driver spoke, when he saw the slight hesitance in his Lady's eyes, as she gazed over the school. It was his job to keep the young Lady safe, even if were to cost him his life. He was born into a lower serving family, yet when the young heiress to the noble Chevalier and Desmarais families was born, he immediately knew that the future of their entire fading race would rest with her.

It was an almost cruel fate to be born into, yet when she was told of what her inherited duties were and that she was their races last hope, she bore them upon her young shoulders with no complaint. And with that she had earned his respect and unflinching loyalty for all eternity. He would always be by her side to protect her, he had sworn and yet now here they were, in a few minutes they would be separated for the first time ever. She would be vulnerable to enemy attacks and he hated it with his entire being. He was born to protect her, so how could he do that when he was not at her side? Perhaps he had come to care about his Mistress more than a lowly guard should, but how could he not. He had been there, protecting her since she had been a mere fetus in her mother's womb.

"It is fine, Mikel. You needn't worry; it was my decision to come here." The young woman calmly and reassuringly told her most loyal confidant and protector with a soft smile. She could feel the anger, worry and nervousness radiating off of him like steam.

Mikel Arceneau was never open to anyone other than her. Everyone else only ever saw a deadly protector, while she saw the caring, protective and loving man that he hid from the world. No one could read him and his emotions as well as her, although she knew that he did not block her from them as he did to everyone else and as conceited as it sounded, she was proud of her accomplishment. Who wouldn't have been? Here was a man that was seemingly an emotionless killer at first and second glance, yet here he was unveiling all of his worries to her.

With his Mistress's soft calming smile, Mikel calmed himself of his worries and shut his emotions away. He could not allow anyone to see his anxiety, only his young Mistress would ever see that side of him. With a stiff but polite nod the tall male closed the expensive car door and walked around to the trunk and with two beeps the trunk slowly raised open, revealing two medium sized suitcases, both were solid black with only two small silver and aqua symbols adorning them. The weaving symbols were her family crests; one from her Father and one from her Mother's side.

After the two suitcases were removed and the trunk lid closed, Mikel silently led his Mistress through the gates and towards the citadel-like school building. There they would meet with the Headmaster, Kaien Cross and as Lord Dresdin Chevalier had arranged, his youngest and only living child would take up residence in this school for coexisting humans and vampires.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting the Headmaster

Chapter One:

Meeting the Headmaster of Cross Academy

As the two vampires slowly made their way towards the fortress-like school building, a tentative silence surrounded them both like heavy cloaks. Mikel was a little more on the doubtful and cautious side than Lord Dresdin and Lady Cerilene had been about his Mistress's sudden relocation from the Chevalier Estates to the Cross Academy. Of course, Mikel was a bodyguard so he was always cautious about his Mistress's whereabouts and her companions. But at least when she was at the Chevalier or Desmarais residences he had more confidence in the company that surrounded the young Heiress, as opposed to here at the Cross Academy, where his Mistress would be sharing a dormitory with many unfamiliar vampires, who would mostly be of Noble birthing and higher.

The ordinary and noble-class vampires didn't cause Mikel as much concern as much as the possibility of there being a Pureblooded Heir or Heiress at the school. Mikel was certain that there was a firm standing hierarchy in the Night Class, and he knew that if a Pureblood was the Leader, then the young Heiress would be in a potentially dangerous situation, as Purebloods had never been fond of their type of vampire.

"Mikel, you should not worry about me so much. I can assure you that if I was to have any suspicions of impending danger, then I shall send word for you instantly and we shall return home immediately. Does that sound like a fair agreement?" The young woman asked her loyal escort with a serious tone, knowing that he would always worry for her safety. But perhaps this deal would lessen the heavy anxiety that had mounted itself upon his shoulders.

Mikel stopped walking and turned to fully face the young woman. As he stood there staring silently at his young Mistress, he mutely acknowledged that she was no longer a child, that needed to be under his watch constantly. She was now an almost fully grown woman, who would one day be the leader of their vampiric class, but in his eyes she would always be the smiling little girl who had wormed her way into his concealed heart all those years ago. Time, it seemed had passed by him so swiftly.

"Mikel, if you keep making that face you will get premature wrinkles." The young woman lightly teased her silent protector. A soft, friendly smile graced her pastel pink lips, as her dark protector's arctic green eyes twinkled with silent laughter at her jest.

"I'll agree to your terms, my Lady. But, only if you promise to be cautious of your dorm mates." The dark haired man replied politely, but with a stern tone. His Mistress was very mature and well educated for her age, but he knew that she was a little too trusting of strangers and _that_ was what concerned him the most. Being a kindhearted being wasn't a bad thing, but his Mistress was the last Heir to her family's lineage, so being kindhearted in her position could be costly.

"I promise, Mikel." The young Heiress agreed, the teasing smile that had graced her lips just moments before, had now completely vanished from her pale countenance. She had now taken on the business-woman-Heiress persona that she had been taught to be, for when she was to take over her bloodline's clans.

When the young Heiress finally took her rightful place as the two noble vampiric clan's leader, she would also take on the responsibility of the other eight vampire families that served under the Chevalier and Desmarais clans. Though there were many families that served the two main clans, their heirs to the bloodline were few and if nothing was done, many of the families would soon die out completely. Those that served under the noble Chevalier clan were the Arceneau, Laroche, Rousseau and Lefevre clans, while the Fortescue, Durand, Blanchard and Lisle families served the Desmarais clan.

Their wellbeing would one day rest in her hands and their lives would prosper or perish with the choices that she would one day make, whether they would be good or bad. Yet, the young Heiress had no way of knowing that every choice that she would make while attending Cross Academy, would also influence and change all of the clan's very futures and her own.

With the promise given and accepted by both parties, the two vampires continued on towards the Academy's arched entrance; the tentative silence that had previously enveloped them, now gone. Within seconds, it seemed like they had ascended the stairs and now stood facing the tall wooden doors of the Academy.

It was almost time; Mikel sighed softly before setting his Mistress's bags down, before he raised his right hand into a fist and knocked three times on the wooden doors. Silently, the two vampires waited. Minutes went by noiselessly between the two, until the soft, echoing sound of hurried footfalls was heard, seconds before the left door was opened. The creaking sound of the aged hinges were an unwelcomed screech to the two vampire's acute sense of hearing, yet neither one even blinked to show their discomfort.

Before the door was completely opened, a head popped out from the opening, instantly the head swiftly turned left then right, obviously looking for whoever had knocked. It was a bispeckled man that had sandy blonde hair, which was fixed up in a high ponytail; there was also a green shawl wrapped tightly around the blonde man's shoulders. As soon as the man caught sight of the two vampires who were standing on his doorstep, a large blinding smile broke out upon his face.

"Oh my, Lady Nevaeh Vail Desmarais-Chevalier, I'm so pleased that you have finally made it! And Lord Mikel Laurent Arceneau too! Please, please come in and make yourselves at home! I'm so glad that you both made it safely!" The man exclaimed excitedly, his smile widening even more as he hurriedly opened the doorway to its full expansion, so that his honored guests could walk through comfortably.


	3. Chapter Two: The new Resident

Chapter Two:

The New Moon Dormitory Resident

"I must thank you, Chairman Cross, for allowing me to attend your school." The young heiress spoke fluently in Japanese while bending her upper body forward. Her silent protector mimicking his mistress's actions seconds later, using the foreign custom of bowing to show respect to the smiling blonde Headmaster.

"Ah, you are most welcome Lady Desmarais-Chevalier, Lord Arceneau, but it is I who must thank _you_ and your family for agreeing to come to my humble school." The blonde ex-hunter smiled widely, before returning the bow. He truly was happy that the only heir of the two most influential vampire clans in all of France, no in all of Europe would come all the way to Japan just to attend his school. Of course, it took a lot more than an invitation for the ten separate clans to send their future leader to his school.

"Lady Desmarais-Chevalier, Lord Arceneau I am pleased to welcome you both to Cross Academy. If you would both please sign these papers then you both will be set to enter the Moon Dormitory tonight." The Chairman smiled while handing two separate sheets of off-white paper to the two vampires. "Thank you, Headmaster Cross," The young heir returned the smile, while grabbing one of the two papers. The silent green-eyed vampire beside her just silently shook his head, not taking the offered paper.

"I am afraid that I cannot stay with Lady Nevaeh, Chairman Cross. There are things I must attend to back in France. However, I do appreciate your acceptance of me into your school and I am most grateful." Mikel spoke his voice strong and business-like, yet his tone said that he was truly thankful for the Chairman's acceptance. Mikel had not been expecting the Chairman to allow his entrance into the Academy and it had shocked the elder vampire quite a bit. After all, he was a bodyguard, a born killer more so than most vampires. He had single handedly killed many vampires and quite a few hunters in his time as well. None of the killings had been for food, but only for the survival and safety of the ten clans.

The Headmaster's joyful smile slowly fell from his face as the dark haired vampire declined the acceptance papers. Dull brown eyes watched the elder of the two vampires with a look of pity. "I see," The Chairman muttered softly. He was clearly upset by the new turn of events, but he accepted the papers back from the female vampire with a small, yet gracious smile.

"When you are ready Lady Nevaeh, I will ask my two prefects to escort you to the Moon Dormitory, if you like." Kaien told Nevaeh quietly after a few moments of silence. He would courteously give the two long time companions the proper time to say their goodbyes. He didn't know exactly what their bond was like, but he knew that it must pain both of them to be separated for any amount of time. Nevaeh gave him a toothless polite smile as he excused himself from their presence.

The door closed shut with a quiet click, leaving the two vampires alone and in silence. Only the fading footsteps of the Chairman could be heard. When Mikel sensed that no human or vampire was within hearing range, he silently turned to his young mistress with an unreadable expression. "My Lady," He began softly, once she turned to face him. "I would beg of you on my hands and knees to reconsider your decision and come back with me to Europe. However, I know once your mind is made up no one and nothing will deviate you from your selected path."

Mikel paused to watch the vast emotions swirl in his mistress's soft, yet wise eyes before he continued on in an almost pleading tone. "So all I ask of you is this: Please do not let yourself come to any harm, even if it means you have to harm another. And I beg of you, for the sake of my wellbeing and sanity please err on the side of caution while you are here, my Lady. I cannot bear the thought of you coming to harm in my absence."

Nevaeh's eyes held sincerity, an ancient strength and wisdom know only to those of the true bloodline when she spoke. "I promise you, Lord Mikel Laurent Arceneau, my protector, my brother, my charge, that I Lady Nevaeh Vail Desmarais-Chevalier, your charge, you sister, and your future leader, will defend myself and not let any harm befall me even if I have to harm another." She swore to him, using an ancient vow known only to the ten true pureblood vampire clans of Europe. Mikel nodded his head in acceptance of her pledge. He knew that if she broke that oath then whatever reason behind her breaking it had to be imperative, as there was a grave cost if such a strong vow was ever broken.

With the vow given and accepted Mikel and Nevaeh embraced one another in a nontraditional way. Their foreheads barely touched and their gazes locked as their hands met, palms flat against each other with their fingers entwined. They both began to speak in a low murmured unison, so only they could hear the next words that would leave their lips. "May your blood always be pure and untouched by those of tainted origin, your heart always true to your clan and may no harm befall upon you under the watch of the goddess Anetiyea and her loyal blood mate Acenn."

As the separation prayer came to a close, they slowly broke away from each other's embrace. Instantly Mikel kneeled down before his mistress, his head bowed low in respect. He stayed like that for only a moment before he gracefully stood back to his full towering height. No other words passed between them as they had already said all that was needed. Seconds later soft footfalls could be heard nearing the Chairman's office. Silently the two vampires waited for the door to open and the new and not so unfamiliar individuals to enter.

The door was pushed open rather briskly and neither vampire was surprised to see the oddly jovial Headmaster enter first. Nevaeh had a passing notion that his wide blinding smile and sparkling brown eyes could shame the sun. It was really quite refreshing to see someone in such good spirits, like he was most the time. "Ah, I'm glad you two are still here! I have some people I'd love for you to meet!" The smiling man said brightly, as a short statured teen girl with short brown hair that just barely grazed the tops of her shoulders and shy brown eyes walked into the room behind Kaien.

'_This could only be Yuki Cross, the Headmaster's adopted daughter of lost origins.'_ Nevaeh thought to herself upon getting a close look at the girl. She really was a timid, fragile looking child, yet beneath all the insecurity and humanity the blonde haired heiress could see the girl's true soul. _'You have such a dark and blood lusting core for someone so human.'_ Both Mikel and Nevaeh thought in unison as the girl stood nervously before them. Apparently she noticed the intense way their eyes scrutinized her, as she began to fidget uncomfortably under their stares.

"H-hello, I'm Yuki Cross it's nice to meet you both!" Yuki squeaked out in a high pitched tone that was not unlike a mouse caught in a trap. She dipped her front in a clumsy bow and almost fell down, but somehow she managed to catch herself in her awkward stumble. Mikel said nothing, but he did nod his head returning her greeting a bit stiffly, while Nevaeh smiled politely making sure she didn't show her fangs. Bearing one's fangs was considered disrespectful. The only exceptions to that rule were if a pair was feeding from one another or if one was fighting. "The pleasure's all ours, I assure you Lady Cross. I am Nevaeh Vail Desmarais-Chevalier and my silent companion and guardian is Lord Mikel Laurent Arceneau, but you may call us by our first names."

A dark blush instantly rose to pale her cheeks upon being called such a regal title. Nevaeh watched in mild fascination as the young girl sputtered incoherent words of denial and embarrassment. _'Such an odd little thing…'_ Nevaeh's eyes quickly drifted to the silently brooding third party she had yet to be introduced to. When her calm light grey eyes met with coldly narrowed, untrusting light lavender.

Nevaeh instantly lost her breath as she took in his outward appearance and his soul. He was so unearthly beautiful that Nevaeh almost mistook him for Anetiyea and Acenn's last born son, Serkan, with his silky silver hair. However he was a hunter, she could tell instantly it was not as if he was hiding it either. But when she saw the darkness, hatred and pain that tormented his soul she instantly felt pity for him. He was just as, if not more so lost than Yuki Cross. Hate and bloodlust slashed at his soul like a crazed beast, until all she could see was a blur of crimson. He was a fallen, a victim to the ones who arrogantly claimed to be pureblood vampires. Nevaeh instantly wanted to switch places with him. She wanted to take his all his pain, suffering and hate as her own. She wanted to free him from the curse and return what he had lost.

He obviously suspected her to be a vampire, or at least someone untrustworthy because of his hatred filled glare directed solely at her and her guardian. However Nevaeh was unaffected by his blatant hate and distrust. He didn't know her kind from the impure bloods who caused him such horrible suffering, so she did not place any blame upon him. Strangely, Nevaeh's hands itched to touch his moon kissed hair and stroke his beautifully pale skin that she was certain was as soft as a newborns. But most of all she wanted to delve deeper into his guarded mind and soul. She wanted to see the true him, she wanted to know him as a fellow being of the earth. The feeling of wanting to be so close to a newcomer not of her kin was slightly unnerving, yet she felt no fear, only apprehension.

'_Would he let me…'_ She wondered silently as her gaze softened into almost a lover's compassion unbeknownst to herself. The boy hunter gave her an unusual look, as if he couldn't understand her suddenly soft stare. Zero could feel the blonde haired girl's calm, soft eyes flow over his entire body like warm water. It caused him to shiver unnoticeably, but the goose-bumps that rose to his skin were not so easy to hide. There was something off about her, yet he couldn't actually claim her to be a vampire. Neither she nor her companion gave off that particular vibe, but the vibes he was getting were clearly not human.

Mikel's cold arctic green irises watched as his mistress examined the dirty blood. Almost instantly he could see her attachment to him. Mikel's eyes narrowed subtly at he studied the strange silver haired boy and he nearly hissed aloud when he caught the tell-tale scent of metal and gunpowder coming from the boy's clothes and skin. The boy wasn't just a fallen, but he was a hunter as well. The dark haired vampire instantly stiffened as the child hunter's sharp lavender eyes moved to assess him. It only took a moment before he too stiffened and returned the glare. The boy had good hunter instincts and skills, but he was still just a boy. He would be quite easy to kill, as Mikel had already spotted his weaknesses, but the boy hunter saw none of his.

"Mikel, stop, there is no need for violence." Nevaeh's soft chiming tone met his sensitive ears, yet he could clearly hear the underlining command in her voice. She was upset from his lack of manners, he instantly noted. "Yes, my Lady." Slowly he settled, but he never removed his gaze from the boy hunter. Nevaeh turned to Mikel with a comforting smile, before she turned back to face the boy hunter. Her smile was wider, but still polite and not showing her fangs. "I am sorry for Mikel's rash behavior he is a bit on edge as of late." She said with a humble bow of apology, which was directed to each of the three, but was mostly meant for the boy hunter.

Kaien waved it off with a chuckle as if nothing had happened, while little Yuki apologized repeatedly for Zero's rude behavior. Zero's frown deepened, though it was not in anger. It was more of a thoughtful, yet confused frown. He couldn't figure the female vampire out. She didn't smell of blood or death. In fact he would have said she was completely human, except for one thing: her eyes. Her face was youthful along with her body, but her eyes were ancient and mature. No doubt she was far older than he was, but her companion was older still. Much older and a fighter, a killer, yet even he didn't smell of blood. Neither one of them lusted for blood. From what he could tell, neither had ever drunk blood nor tasted blood tablets in a long time either, which puzzled him to no end. Whatever kind of monster they were he had no clue how to deal with them.

"May I enquire as to what your name is?" Zero's eyes snapped back to meet calm, yet inquisitive and smiling light grey eyes upon hearing her bell like voice. She was talking to him, he realized, asking for his name as she knew everyone else's. Again, she had that smile upon her pastel pink lips. He regarded her coldly for several minutes, yet her smile and interest did not wane even a fraction. A moment of silent consideration later, he spoke. "Zero Kiryu," His tone was low, dark, bitter and hateful, like he wanted. But when he saw the genuine smile in her eyes and on her lips he wondered if he had actually been as cruel as he wanted to sound or if the female vampire was simply and truly unruffled by his callousness.

Without so much as a word he abruptly left the room, his heavy footfalls sounded like meteor strikes to the vampire's sensitive ears, yet Nevaeh was still smiling. Zero Kiryu was an interesting fallen, being both a vampire and a vampire hunter at the same time. To be honest Nevaeh was surprised that he was still so human. A bite from what most called a pureblood was poisonous to the human body, yet lustfully desirable to another vampire. Either way the bite was still filled with poison, the effect was just different between the species. One was filled with an addictive, yet pain filled lust, while the other openly basked in the pain and became aroused from the sensations.

"That went well!" The Chairman practically sang with a rather childish grin on his face. Nevaeh gave a small smile and a short nod of her head in turn. "Well, now that's settled Yuki, my precious daughter would you please be so kind as to escort the Lady and Lord to the Moon Dormitory?" Nevaeh and Mikel's eyes met briefly, yet many things were shared though their silent conversation but no one would ever know just what had transpired between the two that night.

"Please follow me Nevaeh-san, Mikel-san." Yuki called timidly from outside the doorway of her adopted father's office. Nevaeh gave the girl a toothless smile, as Mikel beat her to picking up her bags. She had every intention of carrying her own things, yet he was still determined that as long as he was still present, he would be taking care of her things as he always had. Nevaeh's smile faded after she bid the crying headmaster farewell. Her light grey eyes dulled and darkened slightly as she watched Mikel simultaneously manhandle her bags and open the door for Yuki. The gentlemanly action seemed to surprise the little girl into another fit of incoherent blabbering. She hadn't been at Cross Academy for an hour and already Nevaeh thought the place was quite the bizarre place, with very strange people.

It would certainly never be boring, of that she was most certain. Her next stop put her a bit on edge. She would be meeting her new dorm mates. Vampires who probably thought her kind was extinct. How close to the truth they would be. It was no secret that they were slowly fading from existence, they had been for centuries. Mikel was born just before the second war between the vampires began, while Nevaeh had never saw war being one of the second youngest of the clans young blood. However, she had seen many assassins who attempted to take her life. She did however feel the loss of never knowing her many brothers and sisters. Her parents had been the youngest of the ancients and so it was easiest for them to have children, Nevaeh was the last and youngest of their fifteen children. She had never known or seen any of her siblings, but she saw the loss in her parent's eyes clearly enough, as well as the other ancients who had lost most or all of their children as well.

Their history was a sad one, but Nevaeh prayed everyday to the Goddess for strength. She was the last hope for her clan along with the few other young bloods that were among the clans. They would all look to her one day and she would openly admit that's she was scared. She would shoulder the responsibility of all ten clans, sacrifice her life for them, but she was still so young and she had adolescent fears. Instinctually Nevaeh snapped from her thoughts when she felt Mikel's aura turn black. Her light grey eyes instantly befell upon the threat. A group made up only of five vampires was waiting by the gates Zero was also there though he kept a far distance from the others. It was not lost upon her that his hand was gripping his gun beneath his school jacket. She could hear his grip tighten and release ever so slightly.

She let a ghost of a smile pass across her lips. Perhaps Zero and Mikel had more in common than they even knew or cared to acknowledge. The group was made up of mostly males, with only one smaller statured female standing close to her so called pureblood as if to protect him. The other three males crowded around him in the same manner. That was a particularly dimwitted move, she noted with a frown. That particular defense would only work against humans and any vampire dumb enough to not instinctually know which one the leader was.

Yuki seemed overjoyed at seeing the group, or perhaps it was one member in particular. It only took a moment for Nevaeh to read her. She was in love with the tall, slender brown haired vampire. He was the pureblood. Nevaeh skillfully hid her disgust, knowing Mikel was doing the same. Could the girl really not see what was only oh-so obvious to the two young bloods? Obviously she did not or she just didn't care. Nevaeh was certain that she would be biting through her tongue a lot while at the Academy. By the calculating gaze the pureblood was sending her way, he obviously knew what she was, if not who she really was. It would not surprise her if he did, for she already knew who and what he was.

"K-Kaname-sempai," Yuki breathed out in a voice Nevaeh associated with childish admiration. The little girl was wholly enthralled by the deep-reddish brown eyed vampire. From her peripheral vision Nevaeh saw Zero's spine become kin to a ramrod and she could smell the hatred leaking from his pores. Yes, he and Mikel would get along quite nicely if Zero wasn't carrying a hunter's gun. The pureblood smiled gently and adoringly at the small girl. "Hello Yuki."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sure some of you are probably lost about some of the things I wrote about Mikel and Nevaeh's heritage, their strange use of words and the Goddess and Gods they worship, but don't worry it should all be explained further into the story, as well as description's of The Goddess, her mate, and their three sons. I am sorry if I confused you, but all will be revealed within time or if you like you can message me for more information. __Oh, and this is how to pronounce the Goddess and her mate's names:_

_Anetiyea (Ahn-ah-tie-yah)_

_Acenn (Ah-senn)_


	4. Chapter Three: The First Confrontation

Chapter Three:

The First Confrontation

As the two brown haired members of the odd group stared at each other unblinkingly, Nevaeh took the time to study the pureblood's companions. They were younger than she and Mikel, but Kaname Kuran was the oldest by far. The second vampire she knew just from his appearance was the kindly one, Takuma Ichijo. He was the only one who was smiling and seemed genuinely interested in meeting her.

She gave him a kindly fangless smile in return, noticing how his gray-green eyes sparkled like gemstones in the moonlight beneath his blonde bangs. He was truly a lovely sight to behold. He had an appealing boyish charm about him, yet he also seemed so mature. That was a rare quality, she noted along with how truly pure his soul was. It was almost an angelic light his soul emitted, yet there was also shame staining his otherwise clean soul. He was ashamed of what his family had done in the past and what they were capable of in the present and future.

Her eyes soon drifted to the shortest male member. He had the beautiful blue-eyes she had ever seen with messily styled blonde hair. Through his beautiful exterior she could tell straight away that he was the adorable, yet deceptive type. Not a quality she admired among humans or vampires. He had an almost childish air about him. Meaning he was used to getting his way and he listened to few. He could only have been Hanabusa Aido, the spoiled aristocrat. She didn't even have to look into his soul to know what he truly was and in all honesty she didn't want to. She knew most of what she would see just by looking at him.

Next her gaze drifted the last male member of the group and Nevaeh was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. The dark blonde haired vampire looked perpetually bored out of his mind. Nevaeh couldn't help but let a humorous smile tug at the corners of her lips, when he openly yawned. His doe brown eyes were half lidded and his stance was slightly slouched, yet beneath the laidback attitude Nevaeh could see a sharp mind that probably out rivaled her own. He was the handsome perceptive type. The one's who were so incredibly smart that the world was just boring to them. He was Akatsuki Kain, cousin to Hanabusa Aido.

Truly she could see no resemblance between the two, except for the aristocratic air that surrounded them. Nevaeh was unexpectedly curious about this one. He was different, like Takuma Ichijo, yet in a completely different way. She wondered what she would see if she looked into his soul. She wanted to look, but something held her back. He wasn't as open to her searching as the other's had been and she respected his choice of privacy. Though her gift of insight into the human and vampire soul was a powerful gift, she only looked if the owner was willing or if it was a life or death situation. Breaking through one's will was a painful experience for the one being inspected. It was almost like rape, it took away their dignity, broke them down emotionally and physically and it always left a scar upon their soul and their mind.

Nevaeh had only once broken into someone's soul and to this very day she felt sorrow for what she had done. It had been an accident, but she had never forgiven herself for her sin. Everyone from the clans had repeatedly told her that it was okay, that he was an assassin sent to kill her and she should not feel sorrow for him or for what she had done. But she disagreed no one deserved what had happened to that poor vampire. Whether he was sent to kill her or not, it simply did not matter. The look in his eyes had nearly undone her. She had used too much force and had completely broken him. His soul had been torn to pieces and his mind was simply gone.

After a moment Nevaeh let her gaze wander to the only female of the group. The lone female vampire had short slate gray tinted hair which was shaped to look like a messy bob. Her steely eyes were the same shade of gray as her hair. Her body was bordering on willowy, yet she had muscles. Unsurprisingly Nevaeh was unable to see her soul or gauge much about her from her nearly expressionless face. She was as tightly sealed as a concrete casket and it was obvious she was a fighter. From her stance, to the way she watched everything that went on around her. Seiren was Kaname Kuran's unofficial bodyguard, according to the documents Nevaeh had secretly requested from the Headmaster, after hearing of his request.

Of course her parents and everyone else from the clans had no idea there was a pureblood at the school. Nevaeh knew they never would have allowed her to get within a thousand miles of the school if that information was released. Even now, steps away from the entrance of her new school she was worried that Mikel would return to France and tell her parents. She knew that they would have no qualms about forcefully removing her if they so wished. She prayed that it would not come to that. She might have been one of the youngest, but she knew what she was doing and she accepted the consequences if things did not go as she sincerely hoped they would.

'_Goddess_ _Anetiyea, please help my father and the other Ancient's understand my reasoning when they find out.' _She silently prayed silently, hoping her father would see the reason behind her deception. Nevaeh knew her mother would, but her father – he would not. She was his last, his baby girl. He was more protective than Mikel ever could be. She completely understood his reasoning for keeping her secluded and heavily guarded since her birth, but she was a young blood now – a young adult and she wanted the whole clan, especially her father to see that growth.

Finally her light gray eyes landed on the pureblood, who she noticed was now had his gaze fixed solely on her. This seemed to unnerve Mikel a bit as she felt him tense up beside her. Nevaeh merely gave the brown haired vampire a cool, yet polite business smile. She knew better than to approach the group of vampires without first getting permission to do so and vice versa. It was more like a standoff between two alpha wolves and she was the intruder. Nevaeh never let her gaze soften or shift from his intimidating and authoritative stare. She had to let him know, without words that she was not under his rule. She might be staying under a roof with him and his followers, but she was her own vampire. She was just as, if not more powerful than he and she would let him know that.

After a few intense moments he broke their stare and glanced at Mikel, who after a moment's hesitation gave a slight stiff nod of his head and stepped back a few feet. When Mikel had stopped backing away he then approached. Nevaeh was slightly surprised that the pureblood knew some of their customs. She knew she probably shouldn't have suspected any less, as he was a very intelligent individual, but she didn't think he would actually abide by any of the Ancient's customs. Kaname had been quite courteous to ask Mikel permission to approach her.

When Kaname was an arm's length away he stopped and another stare down ensued. Kaname Kuran was a blatant dictator, but he would soon find out that Nevaeh was the same, when she had to be. Nevaeh's eyes narrowed slightly and her polite smile turned into a displeased frown. Now was not the time for a power showdown between two powerful vampires. Their audience was getting fidgety and if there was a fight Nevaeh did not want any innocent bystanders around. The intensity in the air was making Yuki nervous and Zero had a steel grip on his gun. The other vampires watched on curiously, yet they were tensed and ready to fight, if it came to that.

"Welcome," His voice was just as she expected, deadly soft and polite yet powerful. "to the Moon Dormitory, Ms. Desmarais-Chevalier." He seemed so impassive to the naked eye, using her native tongue to greet her. However Nevaeh could see in his eyes and hear in his voice what he was hiding. A part of him, she didn't know how much, thought of her as a threat to his leadership. She would need to tread carefully around him, until he saw she was not a threat to him.

"Thank you, Kuran-san." She spoke softly, the former authoritative tone in her voice tamed. For the moment she could not be his equal, he would take it as a challenge and that was not why she wanted to attend the school. She wanted peace and the only way for that to happen was if she were to show the purebloods that there would be no more hunting or assassination attempts on their kind from the Ancients. She knew that just being friendly with a few aristocratic vampires would do her no good. She needed to speak to the Vampire Council face-to-face and the only way to do that without starting another war was to become trusted among their children.

Kaname nodded his head and turned towards his group of followers. Nevaeh turned to Mikel knowing it was time for them to part ways. Mikel watched his mistress's lips quirk into a sad smile and he reluctantly handed over her bags. She took them from him gently and after a moment of silence passed between them she turned away from him and followed after the pureblood. Mikel's face was a blank void as he watched the tall gates that protected the Moon Dormitory from outsiders close behind Nevaeh. She never looked back, but he couldn't look away even as she disappeared into the building.

Mikel sensed the two prefects watching him, but he paid them no mind. "Please watch over and protect your daughter great Goddess, as I no longer can." He whispered into the wind, before he turned away from the closed gates that separated him from his mistress and walked back to his car. Zero's brow wrinkled in confusion upon hearing the strange prayer, but watched as the male vampire slid into the driver's seat of his car and drive away. Silently he shook his head at the strangeness of the new vampires.

Yuki having no idea that the silent protector even spoke watched him leave with a saddened expression. It obviously hurt both of them to be separated and she wondered why the dark haired vampire hadn't joined his companion. There was plenty of room for them both. "Why?" She unknowingly whispered her thoughts aloud. "Why didn't he stay? Why didn't they even say good-bye?"

Zero watched Yuki's distress escalate for a moment before he sighed under his breath. "Don't bother with problems that aren't your own. C'mon, we have rounds." He muttered before semi-roughly pushing her shoulder. Yuki snapped out of her thoughts, nodded her head in reluctant agreement and silently followed after her silver haired friend.


	5. Chapter Four: House of Wolves

Chapter Four:

House of Wolves

As the doors closed behind her, Nevaeh felt a part of her heart drop straight to her feet and through the floor when she realized that for the first time in all of her long life she was completely and utterly alone. The vampires that now watched her every move didn't count. They weren't her family, her clan. She had every intention of completing her mission alone, but now she wasn't as confident as she had been moments before she stepped into the luxurious dormitory.

Nevaeh made absolutely sure that none of the outsiders knew of her distress, as she let her eyes wander over each and every one of them that was within her sight. Mere seconds later she pulled her gaze away from them with an unnoticeable sigh of disappointment. They were almost all the same. There was no color in their souls, hardly any unique differentials whatsoever. They were just so boring. Humans would see the perfection they had on the outside, but only she saw how plain they truly were due to her insight to their souls. A soul was supposed to be unique, singular to one being, but theirs were almost identical.

'_So few…' _There couldn't have been more than a dozen vampires in the whole room, excluding herself. Nevaeh guessed that the only reason most, if not all of them were attending merely because of Kaname Kuran's presence. They all seemed incredibly bored most of them had probably already finished their schooling, just as she had. It was such a shame, really, that they weren't attending the school of their own interest for peace between human's and vampires. It almost made her angry enough to slap each and every one of them so hard that they bled, but that was just her primeval vampire blood demanding the lower classes respect and complete submission. It was a natural reaction, she was after all a _true_ pureblood and they were not.

"Ah, Desmarais-Chevalier-sama," Nevaeh's calm light gray eyes moved to lock with anxious, yet kind gray-green. "I am Takuma Ichijo the vice-president of the moon dormitory, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Nevaeh smiled kindly and nodded. "Likewise, Ichijo-san, but please call me Nevaeh, there is no need to be so formal." The beautiful blonde vampire seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly faded into a pleasant smile. "Of course, would you like me to show you to your room, Nevaeh-san? It is a single as per your request." The kindly blonde informed the heiress, as the rest of the vampires, except Kaname Kuran went back to doing their own thing.

"Yes, thank you Ichijo-san." Nevaeh smiled and followed after Takuma acutely aware of the deep red-brown eyes that followed her every move. Just as she began ascending the staircase a soft, commanding voice called to her. "Yes, Kuran-san?" She asked mildly and for the most part ignored the dark and clearly authoritative look he was sending her, but the soft frown on her face was a clear indicator she was unhappy with his constant cold stoicism. "Once you are settled in Ms. Desmarais-Chevalier, I wish to speak to you in private. Ichijo will escort you to my room," It was clearly a command, not a request.

Nevaeh nodded her head in acceptance, but the frown did not leave her lips. "Of course, Kuran-san," Her tone was level yet just as cold and in control as his. In a very graceful manner Nevaeh abruptly turned her back the dark brown haired vampire in a mild show of disrespect and silent contempt, before elegantly ascending the stairs in the true Ancient manner. Several of the noble class vampires were astounded and furious at the new comer's lack of respect for their pureblood, but Kaname just seemed slightly amused as he quietly ascended the staircase a few moments after Ichijo and Nevaeh.

The journey to Nevaeh's new domicile was spent in a deep silence. She was certain that her escort wanted to speak but did not, unsure of how angry she might still be. Nevaeh was definitely miffed with the brown haired pureblood and his antagonistic attitude towards her. Kaname Kuran was every bit of the arrogant, authoritative pureblood she had him pegged for, but she was willing to listen to what he had to say and as long as he didn't try to order her around like a lesser vampire she would be able to tolerate him. But the moment he overstepped her boundaries was the moment they were going to come to blows.

It didn't escape her that Kaname was itching–no, more like biting at the nails to fight her for sole dominance. He had been since their first contact, because she was the next leader for the Ancients. But she wasn't going to have any of that, as far as she was concerned they were equals. She didn't look down on him, but she wasn't going to let him rule her. She may have been kinder than most vampires and a lot more patient, but she was still a vampire. The blood of generations upon generations of true purebloods and Ancients flowed through her veins, none of them had ever been ruled and neither would she. She was no one's servant, especially his.

"This is your room Nevaeh-san," Takuma's cheerful voice broke Nevaeh from her thoughts. She smiled thankfully at the human-like vampire, before stepping into her new room. Takuma had kindly opened and held the door for her. Nevaeh was happily surprised to find that her room was quite ordinary, though possibly more posh than the human's rooms. The normalcy of the room calmed her rattled nerves and temper. Genteelly she set her bags down on the full size bed and quietly examined her surroundings. The room was quite spacious, not as big as her rooms at the various mansions where she lived, but it was just as welcoming.

Half the room was stylishly carpeted while the other half was laid with shiny hardwood flooring. There was and adjourning bathroom and closet, as well as a small bookshelf and an entertainment center. The room was the perfect blend of a living room, a den and a bedroom, with the bedroom and living room to the right on the carpet and the library styled den to the left. There was a comfortable looking microfiber Odyssey sectional in a beautiful cobblestone color with convenient built-in table tops and a cocktail ottoman in front of the media center. There was also a small bar attached to the wall in the living room part with three Avery metal barstools.

In the den-library part there was a deep chocolate bi-cast leather swivel tub chair near the bookshelf, along with a brown microfiber right-arm chaise lounge with a button-tufted, loose-back pillow with a neck roll bolster pillow near the wide bay window and a Baron brown loveseat with Collage-style upholstery combined with rich bonded leather and solid wood base and legs in a medium maple finish and a dark wooden Manhattan coffee table against the wall. The room was almost as big as a normal house, but she expected no less from noble and pureblood vampires. Even the Ancients loved their space. It was just a natural desire to have things.

When Nevaeh turned towards the door she flushed slightly at the smile the blonde vampire was sending her. In her inspection she had forgotten he was present. "I'm sorry, Ichijo-san." She apologized sincerely as she approached him. Takuma laughed softly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Nevaeh-san. I take it that you like your room?" He asked still smiling good-naturedly, closing the door as she exited the room. "Yes, it is very nicely decorated and… it reminds me of my home." She smiled easily, being truthful. Strangely she was quite comfortable and at ease around the foreign vampire, as Takuma reminded her of the youngest young blood of the clans.

Lord Felix Kalon Blanchard was her only junior, by barely a decade and her best trouble buddy when they were younger. They had caused quite a bit of trouble for Mikel with their sneaking out of the mansions and leaving the grounds to visit human towns. Felix was still a good-natured troublemaker, much to Mikel's chagrin, but he was also a well-trained fighter courtesy of the three Arceneau brothers: Mikel, Shan and Orin. The Arceneau clan was made of fighters, assassins, protectors and they always had been since the beginning. They were the best and most ruthless of the clans in combat, none of the other clans even came close to their prowess in battle.

"I'm glad," Takuma smiled wider upon her confession. He was surprised that Nevaeh was so different than he had imagined upon first hearing about her and the Ancients. He had expected her to be more like Kaname, but she wasn't, unless provoked. He saw the dark change in her when Kaname had commanded her like she was a lesser vampire, but now away from the pureblood's presence she was genially smiling and laughing, but there was also that polite distance in her voice and mannerisms. He guessed that all pureblooded vampires and Ancient's had that detachment to others, to outsiders. But he was grateful that she was as relaxed as she was around him.

All too soon for Nevaeh's taste they arrived at the pureblood's room. Takuma's smile was encouraging in natural as he knocked twice on the thick wooden door. The reply was almost immediate and Takuma opened the door gentlemanly-like, so that Nevaeh could enter. When she was in the room he nodded to the pureblood and closed the door silently, leaving the two most powerful vampires in the whole school alone. He silently wished them good luck before he left knowing that they wanted their discussion or argument, as the case may be, to be private.

The room turned almost sinisterly dark and silent when Takuma closed the door and left Nevaeh alone with the stoic pureblood. Kaname Kuran was standing in front of his room's windows, just staring at something she could not see and as silent as a plague. Nevaeh watched him for a moment before turning her gaze to observe the shadows made from the silvery moonlight danced eerily across the floor and walls like a stalking predator. After a few moments the heiress stepped forward making absolutely sure that her shoes made noise as she approached the silent vampire. She stopped when they were less than two yards away from one another. He still hadn't moved or acknowledged her presence.

"You wished to speak to me, Kuran-san." She stated coolly, her eyes slightly narrowed and her hands clasp together gently at her waist, as a sharp authoritative bite entered her otherwise even tone. The pureblood shifted his bodyweight and slowly turned to watch her with narrowed eyes. In that moment she saw what she knew he was hiding from the rest of the vampires that followed him so loyally. "You are afraid of me Kuran-san." Kaname's eyes narrowed further at the woman's statement. There was no question in her voice, no fear. She knew her words to be true.

"You underestimate me, Desmarais-Chevalier-san," He reproached softly, yet even a deaf man could have heard the threatening tenor beneath the calm. "I underestimate no one, Kuran-san." Her well timed reply had him silent for a moment. He hadn't actually observed the young heiress yet, hadn't actually _looked_ at her until that moment. Her stance was lax, yet very business-like. Her clothing was that of a no-nonsense business woman. Her light-gray eyes were narrowed only faintly, yet he saw no contempt in her gaze, though he knew her blood was practically boiling at his mere presence, just like his was for her. A pureblood and an Ancient were natural enemies, always had been since the deflection of several smaller clans from the Ancient's ranks many millennia ago.

"There are rules here about feeding, as I'm sure you know." The Kuran suddenly spoke, which caused Nevaeh's eyebrow to twitch. Kaname Kuran was an enigma, a powerful, clever, deadly enigma. "However since you do not feed on human blood, the Chairman has probably not given you any tablets. I assume you will not have need of them," Their conflicting irises clashed like mighty titans of mythology as he paused almost delicately, before speaking again. "Nevertheless, perhaps you should carry a package around with you, just in case. We wouldn't want any… ah, accidents." The last words rolled off his tongue like poisoned honey and Nevaeh's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Of course, Kuran-san, I will take them as a precaution." Nevaeh replied politely with a stiff nod, though her tone was no less poisoned than the purebloods. They were dancing around one another like snakes, trying to find any weaknesses to strike at and weaken the opponent before delivering the final finishing blow. "Perhaps, Kuran-san you should be more worried about you own health, after all you do feed on humans. And there are so many of them around." Her tone was light, almost caring in a way, but the intentions behind her words were clearly heard. Her calm expression didn't waver even as the empty champagne glass on the table between them cracked and spider webbed before shattering.

"Was there anything else, Kuran-san?" Nevaeh asked after a few moments of holding the purebloods glaring crimson eyes impassively. Slowly his eyes faded back to their normal reddish-brown, as he tried to reign in his anger. "No, you may go Desmarais-Chevalier-san." He dismissed her with a softly sinister tone. She nodded her head, though her eyes never left his, before she turned and left the room. When he could no longer hear her fading footfalls the pureblood collapsed on his chaise lounge, his left arm slung over his forehead and his eyes thoughtful as he relived their short conversation.

How clever she was, that little heiress. He smirked, though there was no trace of happiness in his eyes only bitterness. She had pulled no punches, and instead bared her fangs just enough to where he could feel them, but not see them coming. She had a way with words, he would give her that. There was so much that was said and yet not spoken on both their parts. Their threats and their deduction skills were on par, so evenly matched that he was certain they would come to a draw in more arguments than win, but it was far from over between them.

'_You should be proud… she's everything you ever wanted in an heir, and so much more…'_ Kaname thought warily, almost bitterly as he watched the full round moon become hidden behind heavy dark clouds, leaving him in darkness. His eyes turned a vicious crimson shade as he deliberated on the young blood that now resided under the same roof as him and would stay there until she had accomplished whatever it was she wanted.

When Nevaeh returned to her room, the first thing she did was take-off her black closed-toe pumps before she unpacked her belongings and put them in their proper place. After everything was as she wanted it, some twenty odd minutes later, she changed into more comfortable clothing and seated herself on her bed, with her new copy of _That Certain Spark_ by Cathy Marie Hake in her hand. Slowly she settled in the soft, downy sheets as she flipped open the book and turned to page nine, the beginning of chapter one.

Several pages into her new book, Nevaeh glanced over towards her widow and smiled as the gloomy clouds moved away from the full moon, bathing her room in sparkling silver light. Lightly she laid her book on her comforter, before getting off her bed and moving to stand in front of the window. _'Are you… happy with me Goddess Anetiyea?'_ The young heiress pondered silently, her soft smile widened when the moonlight brightened further as if silently answering her inner question. _'I'm glad that you are with me great Goddess, for I do not believe I can do this on my own...'_


	6. Chapter Five: Afternoon Antagonism

**A/N: **I finally got around to working on this story. Sorry it took so long, to make up for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter, I left a 'gift' at the end of this chapter and I hope ya'll like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one was. :D Also, I'd like to go ahead a say that this story will loosely follow the events in the anime and manga, but some things may be down played, avoided or altogether left out. I will stick as close as I can to the original script though.

**Thanks for reading and take care,**

**- SugarLandBabyGirl**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Afternoon Antagonism

When Nevaeh woke the next evening she was surprisingly refreshed and ready for the night. Habitually she expected Mikel to knock on her door and ask for permission to come in, but when that didn't happen after a few seconds she remembered that she was alone. With a sigh she sank back into her warm bed and childishly pulled the covers over her head to block out the dying evening sun. While under the covers she accidentally bumped into the sharp edge of something that brought a small drop of dark crimson to the surface of her skin. With a quick flip of her wrist the covers were removed and her injured hand was brought into the light. "Only a paper cut." She muttered with a small smile. She had cut her hand on the book she had been reading before she went to be last night.

Not even a minute later there was a soft knock on her door, followed by a familiar kind voice. "Are you all right, Nevaeh-san?" Nevaeh smiled at the gesture and opened her door to face a worried and slightly pained looking Takuma. "I am sorry for bothering you Ichijo-san. I was unusually careless and fell asleep with a book on my bed." She explained almost sheepishly, her bleeding hand out of his sight even though he could still smell it. "No need to apologize Nevaeh-san." He smiled reassuringly, though Nevaeh could see the hunger hiding in the back corner of his gray-green eyes. "If you need to leave Ichijo-san, I understand." She told him gently as the hungry look became more predominant. "Yes, thank you Nevaeh-san, I'll see you downstairs." He smiled thankfully and walked away from her room as quickly as he could without seeming rude.

"It is so different here," Nevaeh whispered to herself, as she closed the door and brought her bleeding finger up to face level. "Something as trivial as this would have been ignored at home, and yet it nearly drove Ichijo-san feral," With one last glance at her wounded finger she walked into the bathroom and washed the now healed cut clear of blood. She knew that some vampires drank their own blood in dire circumstances, but from her upbringings it was something one only did when there was no other alternative available. To the Ancients, blood was sacred and could only be drunk by one's official and clan accepted mate. Neither the Ancients or young bloods ever craved to taste human blood nor did they ever partake in such a carnal desire. Despite being highly uncivilized, it was also a law that was to never, under any circumstances, be broken.

Nevaeh glanced out her bathroom and at her window to see that the sun was close to setting and jumped into the shower to wash off. When she was dry and properly dressed Nevaeh grabbed her school books and left her room, occasionally tugging at the skirt she was forced to wear. It was too short by her standards, as well as uncomfortable. She preferred longer skirts and dresses, which had to stop at least three inches above the knee to be considered proper. There was no way any of the female Ancients or young bloods would be caught in the skirt she was currently wearing but for the sake of at least appearing normal, like everyone else, she refused to ask the Headmaster for a longer skirt.

Her descent down the hallways was spent alone and in silence. She could sense the other vampires, but they were not within her sight. She concluded that they were still getting ready for class and didn't stop even when she passed by a closed door that harbored two familiar vampires; the cousins, Aido and Akatsuki. She knew it was their room because their distinct scents were stronger there than anywhere else in the dormitory. As she descended the stairs she became aware of another familiar presence and a small sincere smile lit up her features when he asked. "Did you sleep well Nevaeh-san?" Takuma looked much better now that he had a reprieve from smelling her blood. He no longer looked pained or hungry and was back to his normal cheery self.

"Yes I did, thank you for inquiring. You slept well I hope, Ichijo-san." The vice-president smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Are you thirsty Nevaeh-san?" He asked as he dropped two blood tablets into a glass. "Thank you, no. I am fine." She returned with another sincere smile as she took a seat beside him on the loveseat. He really was a lovely sight to behold. She smiled to herself as he drank the horrid smelling liquid without complaint before turning to catch her gaze, having felt her eyes on him, but knowing better than to inquire. "Ichijo-san," She started directly, still remaining distantly polite. Gray-green irises watched the young blood curiously. "Do the tablets truly work?" Takuma blinked owlishly at her sudden and quite unexpected question.

"You've never tried them, Nevaeh-san?" He asked after a moment. Nevaeh shook her head with a half-smile, still appearing quite graceful. "I see," He murmured in understanding. The Ancients really were unlike other vampires, including purebloods. "Well, no, not really. They help dull the hunger, but no more than that and they are quite vile in flavor." Nevaeh chuckled softly at his frowning explanation and expression, not noticing the way her companion's expression lightened when he heard her chuckling and noticed how relaxed and unguarded she was around him. This happy, carefree girl was who the heiress really was when she was not bound by duty; Takuma was willing to bet a good sum of money on it. He knew it would be hard for her to find companionship in the Moon Dormitory, but he was willing to be her friend, if she wanted him.

She just seemed lonely to him. As soon as her bodyguard had left, it was like a chunk of her soul had gone with him. It was rather obvious to him that she was used to constant, friendly companionship. It was unlikely that she would find much of that here. The others, including Kaname were wary of her presence and would more than likely avoid her. He too felt wary of her power and lineage, at first, but it was clear to him that she wasn't a threat to anyone unless threatened. She was just like the rest of the Night class. Suddenly Nevaeh's smiling expression dropped and her eyes lost their shine. "Thank you for your company, Ichijo-san. I enjoyed our conversation." She told him in a coolly polite tone. Her posture straightened before she stood to her feet and moved a good distance away from him.

It was only a few moments later when he noticed that a familiar faint aura was nearing and Takuma realized why she had once more distanced herself from him. Kaname was coming and she did not want to be caught unaware in his presence. Takuma hid his frown behind his glass and down the last swallow, before his calm, cheerful expression returned as he greeted the brown haired president. "Good evening Kuran-sama." It didn't escape his notice that the pureblood's gaze drifted to the distant young blood across the room while they were speaking. Nevaeh however seemed determined to ignore their presence as the rest of the Night class began to swarm into the room. Many of them greeted the pureblood before serving themselves a glass of the unpleasant pink liquid.

Nevaeh felt the many curious and condemning eyes burning into her back, but she secluded herself from them all by mindlessly tracing the soft petals of a flower. It was a Bellflower. She wondered if any of the vampires knew the flower's meaning according to the language of flowers. Floriography was once quite popular in the Victorian-era as secret lovers could send messages to one another through the beautiful plants and her mother, having been well in her element back in that time, had taught Nevaeh the language of the flowers. The Bellflower she was currently engrossed with meant 'thinking of you'. It was humorously ironic, as she was currently thinking about her family. Mikel would have surely returned to the mansion by now and told the Ancients what she had not. She had no doubt that she would receive word from her parents within the next couple of days. How that message would come was the only real questionable thing.

"She doesn't look like much. I expected someone _more_. She's not even beautiful. Perhaps the Ancients are nothing more than over exaggerated relics." Nevaeh heard an arrogant female say. The female was purposely speaking loud enough for Nevaeh to hear. Gracefully Nevaeh turned around to face the crowd, her expression relaxed yet cold and superior. Everyone was watching her now. She smiled coldly as she walked closer to the group. The female who had spoken was standing next to the cousins. She was as beautiful as she was arrogant. However, Nevaeh was not amused by her haughty ignorance. "How conceited of you to speak so boldly while in my presence when you do not know what I am capable of, _child_." Nevaeh's tone was just as frigid and threatening as her smile. Dusky-rose colored irises narrowed, but Nevaeh was not through.

The spoiled aristocrat had struck a nerve and Nevaeh was not going to let her get away with it. "If you think that you can disrespect me, either in my presence or behind my back, and get away with it then you are seriously mistaken. No one in this dormitory could save you if I decided you were an annoyance and better off dead. Not even your precious pureblood." Nevaeh bared her fangs threatening and let her bottled aura free, which caused many of the vampires to quickly move away in fear. Aido back away with wide eyes, but Akatsuki stood protectively beside the female despite his fear. Nevaeh only had eyes for the girl; the arrogant female was visibly shaking, her pretty face full of blatant terror.

"I am not like you. Respect me and I shall do the same, disrespect me or my family and you will regret it, _little girl_." Nevaeh forced her aura deeper onto the female vampire before slowly withdrawing it, making sure to leave as lasting impression. The female vampire collapsed to the floor gracelessly. Nevaeh hid her fangs and surveyed the rest of the vampires to see just how much damage she had cause with her outburst. Ichijo appeared solemn and disappointed, in whom Nevaeh did not know but she was too angry to care. The rest of the vampires were still hiding behind their pureblood in fear. Kaname's expression was a mixture of amusement, curiosity and anger and yet, he had done nothing while she had threatened his follower. He hadn't even attempted to stop her. Nevaeh wondered if he would have even batted an eyelash if she would have actually attempted hurt or kill the female.

Akatsuki, however, would have tried to protect the female even at the cost of his own life. "Akatsuki-san," Nevaeh turned back to the tall male, whose expression was surprisingly less fearful than the others now. He really was something special. "While I respect your bravery and loyalty to Ms. Souen, it would be wise to not interfere." She warned him in a cool tone, although she was uncertain if she could actually go through with harming him. Something in her didn't want to hurt him in any manner but she could not break her vow to Mikel. Nevaeh, having spoken her peace, turned on her heel with her school books in hand and exited the dormitory with a stiff nod to the pureblood.

* * *

**A/N**:** This is a chapter preview, sadly it is not in the next chapter, but a later one instead, although I do hope you like it.**

**_Chapter Preview…_**

Bravely, yet with careful subtlety Nevaeh tentatively reached out to touch the side of his face, knowing that he could do one of three things. He could pull out Bloody Rose and kill her. He could push her away and run from her advances or he could do a combination of both. She silently hoped he did neither. She wanted him to see that she wasn't like the others. She had no intensions of hurting him or feeding from him for that matter. Of course, her desire for his blood was pulling at her conscious rather firmly, but she would never take it unless he told her aloud that was what he wished her to do.

When her fingertips were a hairsbreadth away from making contact with his skin, Nevaeh stopped her approach. Their gazes quickly met, but didn't clash. Their eyes were both a swirl of strong emotions like apprehension, caution and desire. Neither wanted to speak aloud, fearing that the spell would be broken, but Nevaeh needed verbal conformation. Even if Zero hurt or denied her for the suddenness, she had to hear the words fall from his lips. "May I?" She asked so demurely and soft, that she wondered if he actually heard her. She was so afraid of being rejected and accepted, knowing that either way things were going to change drastically.

Zero shuttered as her soft breath ghosted pleasantly over his skin, mere centimeters from his lips. He felt his fangs lengthen and the urge to bite her grew stronger and yet, somehow, he still felt in complete control of himself. He wondered if it was her doing or if his feral vampire nature knew better than to cause harm to an Ancient. He could tell that she was scared of him, of what his answer and reaction would be. He couldn't understand why she was afraid of him when he should have been the one feeling fear. She was much stronger than him and it wouldn't take much for her to kill him if she wanted to. But, she didn't. She just wanted his acceptance.

Zero was unable to form the words, despite knowing exactly what he wanted from her. So instead of making a fool of himself, he tilted his head downwards. He inhaled sharply and his eyes snapped shut when her smooth warm palm met his cool cheek. Nevaeh shivered in pleasure when their naked skin finally touched. Timidly her fingertips began to rub calming circles near his temple knowing that his feral side was beginning to rage. After a moment his eyes slowly opened to reveal hazy, lustful lavender. "Tell me, please." She begged in a soft whisper instinctively closing the short distance between them, needing to be closer to him even if the bold move cost her, her life.

**_The End, for now..._**


	7. Chapter Six: The Darkest Sin

**_A/N:_** Is this another update, so soon? Yes my readers, you are not dreaming and this is not a trick. I did update, very quickly. Mikel fans rejoice and cry, because he's back. Just don't kill me after you read this chapter, things will get better, I promise... but they might get worse first. However you will get to meet, several mentioned characters, like Felix, Shan, Orin and Nevaeh's parents. Hopefully that'll help you guys forgive me...

Take care,

- SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

Chapter Six:

The Darkest Sin

Being as angry as she was, Nevaeh only wanted peace and enough distance from that insolent child to keep her rarely seen temper in check. That girl's words had burned her like fire and the sting had yet to fade. While Nevaeh could have taken her insults in good humor, she refused to let that spoiled girl insult her family and not go unpunished. Nevaeh's jaw clenched as she recalled those words and that superior discarding look Ruka had given her. It was intolerable! A noble born was not of higher ranking than she, and in her mind that girl should have been naturally submissive. A soft, angry hiss escaped through her compressed teeth. "That stupid child," Nevaeh wearily placed her free hand over her face, as if to block her anger from further breaching the surface.

What was wrong with her? She was never this arrogant and dominating back home. She inhaled deeply and let her thoughts settle for a moment. Surely the answer would come to her then, when she was level headed and neutral. The afternoon breeze was pleasantly crisp and seemed to snap her back to reality. She then realized that there had never been a need, as her authority had never been challenged as it was now and would no doubt continue to be. Her posture slumped as she rubbed her temple in gentle circular motions. _'I realize now why the Ancients have been at odds with them for so long.'_ A whisper of a sigh passed through her lips and Nevaeh slowly opened her eyes. Defeat darkened her light gray eyes, turning them into murky storm clouds.

'_It's not… impossible, is it?'_ She wondered gloomily, her gaze on the dying saffron sun. It was striking and warm, but Nevaeh childishly wished that the cold luminous moon was in her place. Nothing was as beautifully awe-inspiring and inviting as a full moon on a cloudless night. Nevaeh was a true child of the night and while she knew that without the sun there could be no moon or balance in nature, she still idly daydreamed about living in a world only illuminated by the light of the moon. It was a silly fantasy she had kept from early childhood. For the longest time had dreamed of such a thing, over and over the dream returned until it all but faded. She had not had that dream for months, four to be exact. _'Why can't life be as simple as it is in my dreams?'_

She parted her lips in a breathy sigh, her lengthy fangs extending at their leisure. It was a relief, to finally be able to show her fangs without worrying about proper etiquette. Baring them in anger or hunger was different and much less pleasant, though completely normal. Her lighter gray eyes shifted to the large dark metal gates she was locked behind when she heard a multitude of voices, mostly feminine, disturb the peaceful silence. She laughed softly, her eyes steadily lightening until they reached their normal shade of light gray. Adolescent humans were so strange and often eccentric, especially the females. They tended to let their raging hormones run away with their commonsense and she found it amusing. She was certain it could easily become just as annoying, but humans were easy to deal with and usually effortless to please.

Halfway across the world a black car pulled up to a regal manor located deep within a dense forest. The massive wrought iron gates closed silently as the driver of the car shut off the engine and stepped out. Sharp icy green eyes surveyed the still landscape. "Welcome back, brother." A deep, smooth voice spoke from the shadows of the waterless fountain. "Yes, welcome back Mikel." Another deep, yet softer male voice spoke from somewhere behind him. Mikel's eyes narrowed in on the shadows as two men of similar height and build moved out of the darkness and into the moonlight. "Shan," Mikel nodded to the man by the fountain and turned to spare a glance at the man leaning casually on the trunk of the car behind him. "Orin," At being verbally addressed, the youngest of the three Arceneau brothers gave a smirk, briefly flashing his fangs in an unspoken challenge.

"Lady Nevaeh's travels and relocation went well then?" The oldest, Shan, asked before Mikel could accept the challenge. "Yes, but I must speak with the Lord and Lady, immediately." Shan's dark emerald irises flashed and he nodded silently. Without a motion between them, the three dark haired brothers fell into synchronized step with each other, the oldest first and the youngest last. When the brothers entered the mansion all of the remaining young bloods stepped out of various doorways to see what was going on. Besides Lady Nevaeh and the Ancients, no one commanded as much authority as the three brothers, the eldest of the young bloods. Without preamble a dark rosewood haired boy appearing no more than sixteen at the most broke out of a crowded doorway and raced up to the trio with a wide grin showing his half extended fangs.

"We'll train later, Felix." Orin looked away as the boy's flashing Alice blue eyes dimmed and his fangs slowly retreated. Felix scoffed loudly and stomped his heavy boots on the shiny hardwood floor. "You always say that Orin, but I want a real challenge this time!" Shan hid a smirk as Orin cursed softly under his breath about impatient arrogant runts. "When we're through I'll test you, be ready." Felix's eyes went wide in shock when Mikel turned to lock gazes with him. "Oh yeah," The boy whooped loudly and fisted the air, before childishly poking his pierced tongue out at the youngest Arceneau brother. Orin glared at the boy, his acid green irises flashing dangerously and the barest hint of his fangs showing. Feeling another fight coming on Shan grabbed his youngest brother's bicep and jerked him up the stairs.

"Respect him Felix, or lose your mentor." Mikel turned to the hot-blooded young vampire, his face and tone stern. Felix snapped his tongue back into his mouth and dropped his gaze to his boots. "Yes sir," He muttered sheepishly, his restless hands pinching at his baggy, heavily chained pants. Mikel placed his hand on the boys head and playfully ruffled his hair before turning to follow his brothers. "That runt is too damn cocky for his own good." Orin hissed at his eldest brother who merely rolled his eyes at the irony. "You are much the same as that boy." Mikel suddenly spoke up only a few feet away from the duo. "I am not." Orin bared his fangs threateningly at Mikel who just blinked lazily and carelessly brushed past his angry brother. Shan gave his youngest brother a smug smirk and followed after the more mature sibling. "I'm not!" Orin protested loudly, his fangs half extended.

"Right, because your current temper tantrum is you being the mature one." Shan berated as he held a door open for his sibling currently having a literal hissy fit. Orin growled at the mocking, but snapped his mouth shut and covered his fangs when the Lord and Lady of the mansion walked into the room. "Mikel, it's good to see back." Lady Cerilene Desmarais gave him a close lipped smile and he kneeled with his head bowed to show his respect, Shan and Orin mimicking him. "Thank you Lady Cerilene," After a moment Shan and Orin rose to their feet, but Mikel didn't move. "What troubles you Mikel?" Lord Dresdin Chevalier asked curiously. "My Lord, my Lady I have done something unforgivable." Mikel didn't need to look up to see the worried expression on everyone's face. "Tell us," Mikel cringed when his Lord's tone darkened and he quickly acquiesced to his Lord's command.

As he spoke, Mikel knew the words falling heavily from his lips were a betrayal to his mistress's trust. But this was the only way he could protect her now that she was out of his reach and her safety was his top priority. After his betrayal was complete, silence reigned. "Our daughter is growing up," Lady Cerilene commented softly a touch of pride lighting her tone, as she stared out the large window. "You would condone such behavior in our daughter, Cerilene? She lied to us, to our faces." Lord Dresdin's voice was low and deceptively calm. His sharp blue eyes cutting as he eyed his placid mate. Lady Cerilene turned calmly to face her irate and hurt mate. "Yes, yes I would, and I do." She replied calmly, her light gray eyes just as penetrating. "Shan, Orin leave us, please." At the Lady's polite command the brother's bowed again and quickly exited the room.

"You do realize that Nevaeh will see this as a betrayal, don't you, Mikel." Lady Cerilene asked the guard in a completely neutral tone that reminded him of his mistress. "Yes, My Lady, I do." He answered his gaze downcast. "Our daughter loves you as an older brother and a best friend, you will surely be forgiven." Mikel felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and he slowly lifted his head. For a brief moment he saw Lady Nevaeh's smiling face instead of Lady Cerilene's. "As you say, my Lady." Lady Cerilene then commanded him to rise and he did so. "The pureblood was Kaname Kuran, you say?" Lord Dresdin asked coolly. "Yes, my Lord." Mikel affirmed once again with a slight nod. "You my go now," At Lord Dresdin's dismissal the dark haired vampire silently excused himself.

"What are you going to do, Dresdin," Cerilene asked as her obstinate mate continued to glare at nothing. "Remove her from the school?" Dresdin's eyes narrowed in on his lovely but shrewd mate, the answer written clearly on his face. "Oh? And will you drag her out by her hair, kicking and screaming?" Cerilene asked in a condescending tone. Dresdin shot to his feet, a snarl on his lips. "Yes, damn it Cerilene, I will if I have to." He hissed, barely keeping his fangs hidden in his anger. "She is not a child anymore Dresdin." Cerilene's tone was sharp and yet comforting. It pulled him up short. "She is a young blood now, and as a young blood she has rights to be on her own if she so chooses. Would you take that privilege away from her?" Dresdin opened his mouth to answer yes; yes he damn sure would, but snapped his mouth shut and dropped back into his chair.

"Our daughter is not naïve nor is she stupid." Cerilene crouched down in front of her mate and gentle touched his knee in a comforting gesture. "You are wrong, my lovely Cerilene." He sighed and dropped his gaze to his confused mate. Tenderly he brushed her soft, light brunette bangs behind her ear. "She is naïve to the effect they have on us. She has never known such hatred that they stir in us. She is still susceptible to the pull of blood." Cerilene frowned and grasp her mate's hand between her own. "Have faith in our daughter, as I do. She must learn these things for herself or else she will never understand. This is a journey she must take on her own." Cerilene pressed a gentle closemouthed kiss to her mate's wrist, feeling his steady pulse. Dresdin watched his life mate affectionately and shuddered pleasantly when her fangs pierced his skin and her soft lips began to pull his blood into her moist mouth.

"What shall we do, Mikel?" Shan asked when the second born stepped into the crowded parlor. All of the young bloods of the clans were present and they had already been informed. "Nothing," He answered coolly causing many of the present vampires to cause a small uproar. "Lord Dresdin and Lady Cerilene have not given a command, so we will do nothing, for now." Mikel then turned away from the group and ascended the stairs. He was in no mood to entertain is peers and Felix's training would have to wait, otherwise he might accidently unnecessarily hurt the young vampire without meaning to. If he did that then there would be no chance of forgiveness from his mistress. After locking his door and pulling the curtains closed, Mikel barricaded himself in his bathroom. He turned on the shower, but didn't get in. Instead he pressed his forehead against the cool frosted glass.

"Please forgive me, Lady Nevaeh." He whispered despairingly and let his body slide helplessly to the cold tiled floor. He hissed loudly, baring his fangs in hurt and anger at himself. He had never betrayed her trust and secrets and it was cutting him up from the inside. His hands balled into fists and without reserve he brought his wrist up to mouth level and bit. His long fangs tore into his skin with vicious intent. Outside his bedroom door, Shan and Orin stood like sentinels, their heads downcast as the smell of their brother's blood and tears perfumed the air. "He's an ignorant bastard." Orin whispered harshly under his breath. "If Lady Nevaeh finds out what he's doing to himself, she'll attempt to take out his fangs."

"Leave him be, he's too stubborn to listen to anyone but her. She'll put a stop to this nonsense." Shan whispered back, his tone definite. Orin's gaze lifted and met the hard emeralds of his eldest brother. "You're going to tell her?" Orin asked in awe. Despite being the eldest, Shan was not the strongest of the three brothers, Mikel was. Shan nodded his head stiffly. "I'm attaching a letter with the one Lord Dresdin and Lady Cerilene will surely send. He does this every time and I've had enough of his childishness." Shan bit back a snarl and marched away when the scent of blood continued to thicken. It was unnatural and unhealthy for a vampire to be a bloodletter. Orin frowned in concern, wondering just how much more blood his older brother was going to pull from himself in self punishment.


End file.
